Saison 5
La Saison 5 de 24 heures chrono a débuté aux Etats-Unis le Dimanche 15 Janvier 2006 sur Fox. Le DVD Collection de la saison 5 de 24 est sorti au Royaume-Uni le 6 Novembre 2006. La saison 5 de 24 est sorti en DVD aux Etats-Unis et au Canada le 5 Decembre 2006. Vue d'ensemble de la saison 18 mois après la fausse mort, Jack Bauer vit sous le nom de Frank Flynn et louant une chambre d'une mère et de son fils. Peu après, l'ex-Président David Palmer est assassiné, et une voiture explose tuant Michelle Dessler et laissant Tony Almeida dans un état critique. Jack reçoit un appel d'inquiétude d'aide venant de Chloe O'Brian et il réalise que les quatres personnages qui savent qu'il est encore en vie sont ciblées. Jack retourne à la cellule pour savoir qui est réellement derrière l'assassinat de David Palmer, et découvrir le complot impliquant le gaz neurotoxique mortel et les personnes dans l'administration du Président Logan. Puisque Jack recherche les personnes impliquées et essaye d'arrêter le gaz neurotoxique avant d'être libéré, il découvre que la conspiration passe au-delà de tout ce que quelqu'un peut imaginer. Chronologie Le Jour 5 commence à 07h00 PST, ayant lieu 18 mois après le Jour 4 et 7 ans et 6 ans après le Jour 1. Format Plus près des Jours 1-3 dans le format que le Jour 4, le Jour 5 peut être divisé en 3 actes: 1. Jack est encadré par une série de meurtres . He heads to LA to clear his name when a hostage situation erupts. 2. Des séparatistes russes ont obtenu 20 conteneurs de gaz neurotoxique fortement mortel, et commencent à libérer le gaz dans des endroits publics. 3. Les conspirateurs de haut rang du gouvernement des événements du jour ont été révélés et Jack doit les éliminer pour éviter la catastrophe nationale. Intrigues secondaires *La mort de personnages principaux comme l'ex-Président David Palmer et Michelle Dessler, et l'effet qu'il a sur d'autres personnages. *Lutte matrimonial entre le Président Charles Logan et la Première dame Martha Logan. *La lutte puissante dans la CTU entre Bill Buchanan et un contremaître de District Command. *Jack doit faire face à son ancien patron qui est impliqué dans la conspiration. *Une émotion a détruit Tony Almeida. *Le retour de la relation de Jack Bauer et de Audrey Raines. *Le retour de Kim Bauer. *Vice-Président Hal Gardner révèle et défie la puissance de Logan. *Wayne Palmer seeks revenge pour la mort de son frère. *La CTU est absorbée par la sécurité intérieure Estimations Season 5 had the highest audience ratings so far. The show improved its overall audience by 14 percent over its fourth season and by 12 percent in the age 18-49 demographic, averaging a total audience of 13.8 millions, therefore ranking #24 for the 2005-2006 Nielsen TV Season. Even more important, "24" performed particularly well in the key age 18-49 demographic ranking #15 with an average rating of 5.7/13. Due to the high ratings, Fox decided to re-air Season 5 on Fridays during the summer, showing two episodes per week. However, ratings for the repeated episodes were not as high as expected, so Fox discontinued them. Along with high ratings, 24 Season 5 was successful at the Emmy's winning Outstanding Drama Series and Kiefer Sutherland winning Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series. Casting Acteurs Principaux * Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer * Kim Raver : Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub : Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard : Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin : President Charles Logan * James Morrison : Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross : Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi : Edgar Stiles * et Jean Smart : Première dame Martha Logan Invités Spéciaux * Dennis Haysbert : David Palmer Acteurs Récurents * Reiko Aylesworth : Michelle Dessler * William Devane : James Heller * Sean Astin : Lynn McGill * et Elisha Cuthbert : Kim Bauer Invités * Jude Ciccolella : Mike Novick * Glenn Morshower : Aaron Pierce * Jayne Atkinson : Karen Hayes * Julian Sands : Vladimir Bierko * John Allen Nelson : Walt Cummings * Stephen Spinella : Miles Papazian * Sandrine Holt : Evelyn Martin * DB Woodside : Wayne Palmer * Ray Wise : Vice-Président Hal Gardner * Nick Jameson : Président Yuri Suvarov * Connie Britton : Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet : Derek Huxley * Jonah Lotan : Spenser Wolff * Kate Mara : Shari Rothenberg * Henry Ian Cusick : Theo Stoller * Stana Katic : Collette Stenger * Geraint Wyn Davies : James Nathanson * Mark Sheppard : Ivan Erwich * Paul McCrane : Graem * Kathleen Gati : Première dame russe Anya Suvarov * Carlo Rota : Morris O'Brian * C. Thomas Howell : Barry Landes * Tzi Ma : Cheng Zhi * et Peter Weller : Christopher Henderson Episodes Voir aussi * Méchants du Jour 5 Catégorie:24 Catégorie:Jour 5 5 en:Season 5